


One! Two! Three! Four!

by philiphamilton



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Prom, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philiphamilton/pseuds/philiphamilton
Summary: One!I'm biting my tongueTwo!He's kissing on youThree!Oh, why can't you see?One! Two! Three! Four!





	1. Word's on the streets and it's on the news:

**Author's Note:**

> its your favorite inconsistent writer here. anyways have this shit that i just pulled out of my ass because i heard a good song. 
> 
> also shoutout to my favorite helchior writer bc i feel like they need a shoutout idk
> 
> follow shippingeverything for more helchior

They always used to tell little girls that if a boy picks on them, they like her. This is not something you should tell such young, impressionable children because they’ll grow up with the idea that if someone hurts them, it’s because they love them. Nine times out of ten, this was proven to be false. No one picks on their crush anymore.

Well, no one except for Hanschen Rilow. He’s always been bad at coping with his feelings, especially feelings of attraction and romance. He’s had a crush on Melchior Gabor since 5th grade and has been picking on him ever since. Hanschen would purposely start arguments with Melchior just to get him to talk to him.

Years go on and they’ve finally reached the end of freshman year. The argument got so heated that it ended up turning into intense hate sex. Melchior most likely has never thought twice about this. Hanschen, on the other hand, hasn’t stopped thinking about it since the night it happened.

Fast forward a few more years and they’re in their senior year. Prom is coming up, so everyone was stressing over who’s going with who, what they’re going to wear, et cetera. Hanschen didn’t have to stress, though. He wasn’t going. The one person he actually wanted to go to prom with was going to prom with his new boyfriend, Moritz Stiefel. Everyone knew that they’d end up together eventually, even Hanschen. What’s the point in going to the prom if he was just going to sulk over by the punch bowl looking forlornly at Moritz and Melchior as they dance?

Somehow, despite it all, Hanschen was able to power through. As long as no one brought up anything about the prom around Hanschen, he was fine. He was always good at repressing his feelings, but he knew if he started talking about the prom with someone it’d become very obvious that there was something wrong with him. He’d rather not have Wendla pester him until he told her what was wrong with him. Besides, everyone was dealing with so much anyways. No one, except for Hanschen, had time to deal with him and his first world problems. 

Hanschen was in his last class of the day doing his work whenever he felt a light tap on his back. He tried ignoring it the first few times, but the tapping was consistent and it was becoming annoying. Hanschen turned around to see Moritz Stiefel looking at him with his big, baggy brown eyes. “What do you want?”

“Uh, well,” He began as he scribbled on his paper. “I was told by Ernst Robel that you helped him with his dancing for homecoming in sophomore year. I was wondering if you could possibly help me with my dancing?” It was no surprise that Moritz needed help with dancing. He was so clumsy, it was like he was born with two left feet.

Hanschen wanted to tell him to piss off, but he decided against it so they agreed on meeting every weekend for the next three weeks leading up to prom. Hanschen declared that the next three weeks were going to be absolute hell for him.

“Thank you so much, hanschen!” Moritz beamed looking up from his paper. Hanschen mumbled a ‘whatever’ and then continued his assignment. If Melchior wasn’t dating Moritz, he’d probably turn him down. He wasn’t doing this to be a good person. He was doing it for Melchior.

That night, he got a message from Melchior.

To: Hanschen  
From: Melchior

ritzi told me u were going to help him with his dancing for prom!!

To: Melchior  
From: Hanschen

Its whatever

To: Hanschen  
From: Melchior

ur too kind haaaaaaaansy :*

To: Melchior  
From: Hanschen

Dont call me that

To: Hanschen  
From: Melchior  
<3

That night, he slept better than usual.


	2. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moritz sucks at dancing and hanschen judges his fashion choices

The school day was as usual for Hanschen. All of his work was completed in a hurry just so he could have extra time to bother Melchior. Bothering him was his favorite part of the day, other than eating lunch in the library and reading books on Greek mythology.

It was quickly turned sour when he saw Moritz and Melchior making out behind a book shelf. He made sure to make it known that they weren't alone by dropping a big book from the shelf onto the floor, which startled Moritz. Melchior, being himself, would have kept going and ignored Hanschen, but Moritz just tugged him out of the library.

The school day came to an end and Hanschen was getting into his car when Moritz dashed from the school entrance to his car. Moritz asked if he could just ride home with him, considering he missed his bus and he was going to Hanschen’s anyways. Hanschen reluctantly accepted and Moritz thanked him.

The entire drive to Hanschen’s house was extremely awkward. More so for Hanschen because he was sat in silence with his crush’s boyfriend. When they arrived, Moritz noted that Hanschen's parents weren't home.

“They’re always busy. They don't get home until the late evening.” Hanschen explained. This meant that Hanschen was almost always by himself. When they entered, he took off his shoes and asked Moritz to do the same. His parents wouldn't want them to track dirt through the house and make a mess. 

Hanschen led Moritz into his living room and pushed his coffee table out of the way so they’d have more space. 

“So,” he began. “Since you’re significantly taller than Melchior, you’ll be leading the dance.” Moritz seemed confused by this so Hanschen tried to elaborate. “You know, leading the dance? You dance and Melchior follows? It’s hard to explain. I’ll show you, just follow what I do.”

Hanschen set his arm around Moritz's waist and took one of moritz’s hands to place it on his shoulder. This was pretty awkward looking, especially considering Hanschen was so much shorter than Moritz.

They began to dance and, for a second, Hanschen thought Moritz was a decent dancer. that is, of course, until Moritz accidentally brought down one of his large feet and stepped on Hanschen's toes. Hanschen yelped in pain and pulled away from Moritz.

Moritz erupted in a plethora of 'sorry's and 'oh my god's. Hanschen sighed and decided that it was the end of their session. He plopped down onto the couch and Moritz was soon to follow.

It was uncomfortably silent for a second until Moritz spoke up. "Hey, do you want to see what i had in mind to wear to the prom?" Hanschen really didn't want to, but he held his tongue and said, "Why not."

Moritz unlocked his phone and showed him a simple outfit. It was just a white button down with a red bow tie and black slacks.

"what do you think?"

Hanschen groaned in response and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Two left feet and fashionably challenged. Seriously, Stiefel, i don't see what he sees in you." He cracked a smile to play it off like he was joking. In all seriousness, Hanschen was so confused as to how Moritz was appealing to Melchior. 

"I say you wear a basic light grey suit with a light blue tie. It would go with Melchior's eyes more." He stated. "Not that I spend all my time looking into Melchior's eyes, of course. It's just a suggestion." Hanschen added quickly.

A car's horn blared from outside of Hanschen's house. "Oh, that must be Melchi! Bye, Hanschen. Thanks again!" Hanschen waved as he left. As soon as he was sure that Moritz was gone, he shoved a couch pillow on his face and groaned.


	3. He's got two left feet and he bites my moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanschen is a mess and he knows it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated, as always, to the lovely (and dorky) erin. thanks for always being my inspiration, motivation, etc.  
> couldnt do it without u.  
> :-)

From: Piss Boy  
To: Hanschen  
uhhhh! hanschen, i cant do today. :/ i hope that it's ok!

Hanschen read the message and rolled his eyes. It's not going to be his fault when Moritz is a hot mess at prom. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and drove home listening to whatever came on the radio.

Once his homework was completed, he checked his phone and saw that he had four missed calls from Melchior. This didn't happen every day, so Hanschen was concerned. He went to go call him but then someone rang the doorbell. Hanschen decided to call him once he dealt with whoever was at the door.

To his surprise, it was Melchior standing at his welcome mat. Speak of the devil. Hanschen went to say something but nothing exactly formed. 

Melchior could tell by his expression that he wasn't expecting him.

"I called you, like, five times to tell you I was coming over!" 

"I was doing homework."

Silence.

"So, are you going to let me in or am I going to just stand here all night?" 

Hanschen nodded and let him in. 

"Why exactly are you here?"

Melchior looked back at Hanschen as he shut the door. 

"I probably should have explained that," He grinned. "As you may know, Moritz couldn't come. I think his dad needed him this weekend to help him around the house. So I decided, since nobody's really perfect at anything, I could come and have a bit of help."

Hanschen just stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious. If this was some odd joke he wasn't getting it.

"No."

Melchior seemed to be taken aback by this.

"What? Why not?"

Hanschen wanted to say that if he spent any more time with him one-on-one with Melchior in his empty house, he'd projectile vomit. 

Mostly because of anxiety, mostly because he's still unbelievably in love with him. Which, to his mind, was dumb. Neither of the two had any romantic sort of relationship in the past, so why was Hanschen so caught up in his feelings for him?

He needed a good excuse to get him out of his house.

"Uh," Hanschen began. "I only do.. appointments only."

"That is such bullshit!" 

Hanschen shrugged, "Not my problem." 

Melchior struggled to hold a somewhat calm composure. He exhaled.

"How about this? We dance for," He checks his phone. "An hour and a half. You tell me what I need to improve on and I'll listen to whatever you say, okay?"

Hanschen looked at Melchior. His eyes covered all of his features just to make sure he was being serious. It seemed like he was. He didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to stand there basking in Melchior's beauty.

"Fine."

A big grin appeared on Melchior's face and he lead Hanschen into the living room by his hand. Again, they had to push the coffee table out of the way so they'd have room to dance.

Dancing with Melchior was much less awkward looking than it was with Moritz. Moritz was lanky, but Melchior was the perfect height for Hanschen. Melchior didn't need as much help as he thought he did. He was a great dancer and the two danced around Hanschen's living room. It was dangerously intimate and Hanschen knew this, but he was selfish and didn't want to let go. At least for now.

"Could you stop doing that thing with your foot?" Hanschen whined. 

"What thing? This thing?" 

Melchior moved his foot and Hanschen tripped over it and sent him falling on top of Melchior. The two erupted in fits of laughs and giggles.

When they calmed down, Hanschen realized he was still on top of Melchior. He quickly moved from on top of him and sat next to him on the floor. 

Melchior's phone went off. 

"Ritzi," He said simply. "I really have to get going."

"I won't stop you."

Hanschen wished he could have.


End file.
